nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Druid
Description: Druids are divine spellcasters who receive their spells from nature, not the gods. They strive to live in harmony with the natural world, and hate anything that is not part of the natural cycle, especially aberrations and undead creatures. As they gain experience, they learn to take the shapes of animals and eventually of more powerful creatures. The strict oaths taken by every druid prohibit using weapons and armor outside their traditions. Alignment Restrictions: Any Neutral Hit Die: d8 Proficiencies: Armor (Light, Medium), Shields, Weapons (Druid) Skill Points: (Int modifier * 4 at 1st level) 4 + Int modifier Skills: Animal empathy, Concentration, Craft armor, Craft trap, Craft weapon, Heal, Lore, Parry, Persuade, Spellcraft Selectable Class Feats: Ambidexterity, Brew Potion, Craft Wand, Deflect Arrows, Quicken Spell, Skill Focus (animal empathy), Scribe Scroll, Spell Focus, Two-Weapon Fighting Primary Saving Throw(s): Fortitude, Will Base Attack Bonus: +3/4 levels '''Spellcasting: Divine (Wisdom based, armor-related chance of spell failure is ignored). Must have a Wisdom score of 10 + the spell's level to cast a spell. Special Abilities & Feats *Level 1 Animal Companion, Nature Sense *Level 2 Woodland Stride *Level 3 Trackless Step *Level 4 Resist Nature's Lure *Level 5 Wild Shape, animal (1x/day) *Level 6 Wild Shape (2x/day) *Level 7 Wild Shape (3x/day) *Level 9 Venom Immunity *Level 10 Wild Shape (4x/day) *Level 12 Druid Wildshape (Animal), Improved forms *Level 14 Wild Shape (5x/day) *Level 16 Elemental Shape, Huge (1x/day) *Level 17 Elemental Shape (2x/day) *Level 18 Wild Shape (6x/day) *Level 19 Elemental Shape (3x/day) *Level 20 Improved Elemental Shape, Elder *Level 22 Infinite Wildshape *Level 26 Infinite Elemental Shape Spells Level 0 *Cure minor wounds *Flare *Light *Resistance *Virtue Level 1 *Camouflage *Cure light wounds *Endure elements *Entangle *Grease *Magic fang *Sleep *Summon creature I *Ultravision Level 2 *Barkskin *Blood frenzy *Bull's strength *Charm person or animal *Flame lash *Hold animal *Lesser dispel *Lesser restoration *One with the land *Resist elements *Summon creature II Level 3 *Call lightning *Contagion *Cure moderate wounds *Dominate animal *Greater magic fang *Healing sting *Infestation of maggots *Neutralize poison *Poison *Protection from elements *Quillfire *Remove disease *Spike growth *Summon creature III Level 4 *Cure serious wounds *Dispel magic *Flame strike *Freedom of movement *Hold monster *Mass camouflage *Stoneskin *Summon creature IV Level 5 *Awaken *Cure critical wounds *Death ward *Ice storm *Inferno *Owl's insight *Slay living *Spell resistance *Summon creature V *Wall of fire *Vine mine Level 6 *Crumble *Drown *Energy buffer *Greater dispelling *Greater stoneskin *Healing circle *Regenerate *Stonehold *Summon creature VI Level 7 *Aura of vitality *Creeping doom *Fire storm *Harm *Heal *Summon creature VII *True seeing Level 8 *Bombardment *Finger of death *Nature's balance *Premonition *Summon creature VIII *Sunbeam *Sunburst Level 9 *Earthquake *Elemental swarm *Mass heal *Shapechange *Summon creature IX *Storm of vengeance Spells per Day Druids receive bonus spells based on their Wisdom ability modifier. Epic Druid Powerful, primal forces dominate nature and the epic druid is capable of harnessing them. The epic druid is a mighty symbol of the natural world and the balance demands that he use his great powers responsibly. Hit Die: d8 Skill Points: 4 + Int modifier Bonus Feats: The epic druid gains a bonus feat every four levels after 20th. In other words, at levels 24, 28, 32, 36, and 40. Epic Druid Bonus Feats: Automatic Quicken Spell, Automatic Silent Spell, Automatic Still Spell, Dragon shape, Epic Energy Resistance, Epic Spell Focus, Epic Spell Penetration, Great Wisdom, Greater Spell Focus, Improved Combat Casting Epic Selectable Class Feats: Blinding Speed, Epic Skill Focus (Animal empathy), Epic spell: dragon knight, Epic spell: greater ruin, Epic spell: hellball, Epic spell: mummy dust, Prestige Class Tips *The most effective prestige class that expands the druids abilities is the Shifter. Notes *The Druid and Shifter Shapeshifting feats cannot be dispelled. *Druids cannot take the Weapon Proficiency (Simple, Martial, or Exotic) feats on a Druid level. An Elven Druid will receive racial bonus proficiencies in longsword, rapier, longbow, and shortbow, or a level of a second class can be taken to gain its class weapon proficiencies. *The summon creature spells are some of the more powerful and useful spells. For convenience, the summoned creatures, per level, are: dire badger, dire boar, dire wolf, dire spider, dire bear, dire tiger, huge elemental (random type), greater elemental (random type), elder elemental (random type), 4 greater elementals (one at a time. druid-only spell). *The Druid's Animal Companion is unsummoned upon leveling up. Category:Classes